


You Won't Ever Be Lonely

by recycledmedia



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life may not always go your way<br/> And every once in awhile you might have a bad day<br/> But I promise you now you won't ever be lonely<br/> The sky turns dark and everything goes wrong<br/> Run to me and I'll leave the light on<br/> And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Ever Be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> episode - Good for the Soul.
> 
> This vid was completed in 2003 and is on our 1st compilation and the DS compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bp9pihs3BlQ

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
